After the War
by cheesylocamotive
Summary: Our story begins two weeks after the war. It may have seemed that Ron and Hermione were now a couple, but with the constant threat of death now gone, things are much harder than they thought. R/Hr with H/G
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?" Hermione asked him timidly while she was alone with him.

Harry nodded at her with a curious expression on his face.

"Outside?" she added as to ensure that nobody would walk in on them.

Harry and Hermione walked out the back door of the Burrow and sat down next to each other on an old stone bench. Two weeks after Voldemort was defeated, Harry and Hermione were staying with the Weasleys at the Burrow.

Hermione sighed. "Harry this might be a little weird for you but I'd like to talk to you about…Ron."

Harry knew this conversation was bound to happen. During the battle at Hogwarts Hermione and Ron had finally shared their first kiss in the heat of the moment.

Harry gazed into Hermione's chocolate eyes that were full of concern. "What's wrong Hermione?"

Hermione glanced down and said, "Harry, I think I'm in love."

Harry looked down as well and grabbed Hermione's hand which was shaking. With his other hand he put a finger underneath her chin and tilted her head up so they were making eye contact.

"I know," he said with a grin.

Hermione choked out a laugh as tears began to well up in her eyes. She looked down again for a second and when she started talking looked up into Harry's emerald eyes.

"But Harry, I'm scared. I mean, in the middle of the war it almost seemed easier. I just felt it was necessary to-"

"To snog Ron right in the middle of the biggest battle in history?" Harry cut in raising his eyebrows.

Hermione laughed. "Well when you say it like that…"

She paused to sniff and wipe her eye and then continued to speak.

"It's just so awkward now, Harry! We haven't really had a chance to talk since the-"

"Incident," Harry filled in for her as she choked on tears.

"Yes, and it's almost like it didn't really happen, but that we both imagined it. And now we're both too embarrassed to talk about it!" Hermione concluded shrilly.

Harry chuckled to himself. "Believe me Hermione. You _did_ kiss Ron. I don't think he's really recovered from it is all."

Hermione seemed only slightly comforted by this statement.

"It's not just that Harry." Hermione started. "I mean what if we _do_ get together and then I lose him. I'm sure there are bond to be more Dark wizards out there, and I get the feeling that we're going to be in the heart of all the action. You know how many people died in the fight against Voldemort. I couldn't bear if anyone was taken unjustly, especially Ron." Hermione finished with tears streaming down her face.

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand and wrapped her into a hug.

"Hermione, I don't think you have too much to worry about." Harry murmured into her ear. "First of all, I don't think there are going to be any major threats for a while and with our skill all of us will be perfectly safe."

Hermione stopped audibly sobbing but Harry could still feel her shaking in his arms.

"And second of all," Harry continued in a soothing voice," Ron is crazy about you."

Hermione hiccoughed and with her face still buried in Harry's shoulder said, "And h-how would y-y-you know th-that?"

"Because," said Harry quietly in her ear, "There are some things a brother knows that he can't explain to his sister."

Hermione lifted her head from his shoulder and as one last tear dripped down her cheek she smiled timidly and asked, "Are you sure?"

Harry grinned at her. "Positive."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek and then embraced him tightly with her eyes shut. When she was ready to go inside Hermione opened her eyes and was about to release Harry when the pit of her stomach fell.

Ron was standing with the door to the house still open and a look of shock on his face. When he made eye contact with Hermione, his look of shock quickly turned to disgust.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped releasing Harry from the hug and standing up.

But it was too late. Ron had stormed off into the house, slamming the door behind him.

A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter. It would be awesome if you reviewed. I don't mind critism.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters and places of Harry Potter are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. etc.

Author's Note:

Sorry it's been so long since I've last posted. I just had a really bad case of writer's block and a lot of work at school. I've known where I generally want to go with this story; it's just been difficult to put it on paper. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are appreciated.

Chapter 2

Hermione was frozen to the spot for several moments as the expression on Ron's face echoed through her brain.

"Hermione?" Harry asked tentatively, "Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm fine Harry," she said exasperated.

"Before you go bask him," Harry said chuckling to himself, "Cut him some slack. Everyone _knows_ he's crazy about you. He's just afraid to lose you."

Hermione closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Harry, why should he be afraid of losing me? I mean, I-I _kissed_ him didn't I?" she said with her voice getting higher with every word.

"He has his reasons for worrying," Harry replied and with a swift look at Hermione added, "I can't tell you. He has to when he's ready. But I'm begging you to cut him some slack and just go sort this thing out."

Hermione nodded and the two of them walked into the house. One of them was frustrated while the other was chuckling.

When the two friends entered the back door of the house and walked into the sitting room, they found Ginny Weasley sitting on the sofa. She was wearing a red and gold Gryffindor sweater and blue jeans and had her hair loose around her face. She was reading the latest copy of _Witch Weekly_, which had a picture of Harry grinning on the cover. She was seemingly unaware of the situation brewing around her.

"Hey Gin," Harry said.

Ginny folded her magazine and put it down.

"Hey Harry, Hermione," she replied.

Hermione merely waved and continued up the stairs and out of sight. As soon as she left, Ginny sniggered into her hand.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "May I ask what is so funny?"

"I see we're making progress," Ginny replied composing herself.

Harry's expression turned into a smirk. "How'd you know?"

"I knew you and Hermione had gone out into the garden, and I saw Ron go out the back door looking for you. Next thing I knew, he was storming into his room. It was obvious wasn't it? I knew _Hermione_ wasn't in love with you." After she said this, Ginny looked down and picked up her magazine. Her face looked faintly pink and she was clenching her jaw.

Harry felt awkward standing there watching her. Harry and Ginny, like Ron and Hermione, still had not patched things up between them since the end of the war.

Harry cleared his throat and made his way over to sit on the couch as well.

"What are you reading?" he asked as he looked at his own face on the cover of _Witch Weekly_.

"An article on the hottest single wizards. Can you believe it? Only a few weeks after the war and they're printing this trash!" she said fiercely throwing the magazine to the floor and glaring at the cover Harry.

Harry cringed at her words. For the second time today he was ready for a heart felt conversation.

"Ginny," he started, gaining her eye contact, "I think we should talk a-about us."

The brick wall that had built up in Ginny's eyes for a year softened into pools of warm chocolate as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Harry-" she started to say, but was cut off by the sound of a slamming door and hurried footsteps overhead.

Harry glanced at the stairs quickly and then back at Ginny and noticed that the brick wall in her eyes had returned.

"I guess progress for the sake of progress _isn't_ a good thing," Harry sighed. He started to stand up when Ginny grabbed his wrist.

"I'll talk to Hermione. You should try to clear things up with Ron. I expect you will be able to," she said standing and meeting him full gaze. "We'll talk later."

Harry nodded and together they headed up the stairs. When they reached the platform that led the door to Ginny's room, Ginny and Harry both paused. Ginny knocked softly on the door.

"Hermione," she called softly, "Hermione, are you all right?"

As Ginny turned the doorknob and opened the door quietly, Harry could hear muffled sobs coming out of the room.

"Go!" Ginny hissed through her teeth as she shut the door behind her.

With the door shut in his face, Harry turned and quickly pattered up the stairs. When he reached Ron's room, he raised his hand and knocked firmly on the door.

"Ron!" he called strongly, "We need to talk now! I'm coming in!"

Harry opened the door to find Ron leaning against his window frame and glaring outside.

"What do you want?" he asked hotly.

Harry expected the temperature to rise several degrees as he stepped into the room. Not only was Ron's anger seething hot, but the room was bright orange like the inside of a furnace.

"How can you do this to her Ron?" Harry said angrily.

"Do what? Care about her?" he said loudly back, but continued looking out the window.

Harry shut the door behind him a little harder than he planned.

"No, Ron. How could you make her squirm under your thumb? You're breaking her!"

"Yeah right, she doesn't care about me!" he barked. "You two obviously love each other! Why don't you just go off and get married?"

"Come off it! Yeah I love Hermione, but I'm not _in_ love with her. She's like my sister. She loves _you_ Ron, and the same way as me!"

Harry approached Ron who was still gazing out the window, and put a hand on his shoulder. Harry felt Ron's shoulders drop. He followed his gaze out the window and noticed that Ron had a perfect view of Ginny's open window. He could see Hermione lying on a bed with her face in a pillow and Ginny sitting next to her with a comforting hand on her back.

"Ron-"

"I'm sorry," Ron barely whispered with a shaky exhale.

Harry did not reply.

"Harry, I flipped at her. I was totally out of place. She tried to talk to me and I ignored her. I'm such a prat."

"Ron, she'll forgive you, she always does." Harry comforted while gripping his shoulder a little tighter.

Ron shook his head. "It was bad Harry. She tried to ask me to come to Australia with her. I told her to stuff it- to take you instead."

"Ron I've told you before, it's not like that. She's like my sister." Harry quietly said.

A few moments silence ensued Harry's comment. Harry could feel Ron's shoulders shaking ever so slightly. It was as if his very core was trembling with regret and sorrow, radiating out to the extensions of his body.

Harry took a deep breath, released his hold on Ron and walked across his room tot eh door.

"I'm going to check on Hermione. I think she needs it right now," he said.

Ron merely nodded.

"Hey," Harry said with a grin, an attempt to lighten t he mood. "It'll be okay. You should know the routine by now mate."

Ron turned to look at Harry for the first time since he entered the room and gave feeble attempt of a grin, but no words were exchanged.

Harry left the room feeling that the whole situation was slightly ridiculous. Was he the only one who hadn't realized that the romantic tension was this high? This was the first time in their lives since they had known each other that they were not living with threat of Voldemort, and problems that had been previously suppressed were now flourishing in their newly acquired freedom.

With the door shut behind him, Harry could feel the mood lift immediately. He pondered the situation from a third person's perspective as he mad his way down to "Ginny's room. He mused at the humor in the situation to those who knew Ron and Hermione and made a mental not to tell this story at their wedding.

Harry abruptly stopped walking at this notion.

"Wedding?" he said out loud.

How could he possible be thinking about a wedding for Ron and Hermione? They were only eighteen! But for some reason he couldn't get the notion out of his head. He began to walk again and laughed softly out loud.

That's because they practically are married, he thought. They already bicker like a married couple. Why not?

His thoughts were cut off by Ginny's looming door.

"Well," Harry said softly, "Here we go, round two!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, locations, or other magnificent creations discovered by on Joanne Rowling.

Chapter 3

Harry knocked softly on the door before entering Ginny's bedroom. As he stepped through the door he perceived the opposite effect of Ron's bedroom; he expected the temperature to drop several degrees. The lights were off giving the room a gray blur and Ginny was talking in a low coo attempting to alleviate Hermione's suffering.

As the door clicked shut behind him Ginny looked over from her sitting position on Hermione's bed to greet the newcomer. She smiled slightly to show that she was glad Harry was here but not at all pleased with the situation. A sob shook out of Hermione's essence and into the pillow in which her face had been planted eliminating the humorous mood Harry had felt in the hallway.

Harry walked over to the corner of Hermione's bed and squatted down so he was level with Hermione's face, or rather the side of her head. He placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to tense at the new presence in the room.

"Don't worry, it's just me," Harry said softly yet above a whisper. He rubbed her shoulder and she slowly relaxed. The effect of the comforting hand seemed to help a bit as her sobs were subdued and she was left only to breathe heavily.

After a few minutes she turned her head on the pillow to face Harry, her chocolate eyes bloodshot from crying into her pillow. Harry grinned at her in another attempt to make her feel better.

"There she is!" he said jokingly. Despite the emotional drama Hermione managed to laugh slightly as she exhaled. Ginny shook her head.

"Harry, I'm afraid that kiss in the middle of the battle was a mistake. I was wrong." Hermione said gravely.

Ginny looked questioningly at Harry and mouthed, "What kiss?"

Harry glanced at her for a second but quickly returned his gaze to Hermione.

"Well I would say your timing was wrong but not your reasoning," Harry said chuckling at the memory.

"No, Harry, my reasoning _was_ wrong. I was wrong about the whole thing." she replied in the same depressed tone.

"You think so?" Harry asked with a sarcastic tone of being incredulous that she did not catch.

Hermione nodded fervently.

"Do you really believe that? Because I'm sure Ginny and I could easily prove you wrong, which would be immensely satisfying." Harry finished with a smirk.

"Honestly Harry, if you really must but-"

"Exhibit A," Ginny cut in, "My brother is a complete git."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat up in bed wiping her eyes with her sleeves. Harry and Ginny stood up so they were next to each other and facing Hermione. Hermione crossed her arms with an air of impatience.

"Exhibit B," Ginny continued as Harry opened his mouth, "he doesn't deserve you and _knows_ it."

"Exhibit C," Harry said with a slight air of annoyance. He didn't think Ron didn't deserve Hermione. Apparently it was a girl thing. "Ron has a book up in his room titled Twelve Fail-safe Ways to Charm Witches, of which he gave me copy and all of these "fail-safe ways" he has used on you."

At this news both Ginny and Hermione looked with a strange look on their face, each unique to its person. Ginny looked disbelieving at her brother's stupidity while Hermione looked somewhere between disgusted and amused.

"Exhibit D," Ginny said glancing at Harry with a look that suggested she was eager to move on. "Ron's behavior at Bill and Fleur's wedding. I seem to remember my _darling_ brother sweeping you off you feet by complimenting you on your looks and dancing with you all night."

"And when you compare that to his behavior at the Yule Ball, I'd say that's a big deal," Harry said.

"Not that he didn't want to dance with you at the Ball, I'm sure he did, but I would refer to Exhibit A," Ginny added.

"You're being stupid," Hermione said before they could continue. "Maybe Ron did do all of those things, but he can't have done him because he liked me in that way. That book he got he was probably just practicing on me if he really did get it. And he was just having a good time at Bill and Fleur's wedding. It didn't mean anything."

Ginny rolled her eyes and Harry smirked.

"You're forgetting a few things Hermione," Harry said.

"Mmm, what's that?" Hermione asked.

"Ron's my best mate. I hear what he says when it's just me and him." Harry said with a grin.

Hermione's face turned slightly pink.

"And Harry and I have been around you guys for a while now. We've seen all those little "moments" that you two have had and not realized happened." Ginny added.

Hermione's face grew slightly pinker. She began to open her mouth but thought better of it.

"Hermione, the fact of the matter is that you haven't been imaging the tension between you and my git of a brother. He really likes you and you really like him." Ginny said with a grin.

"And you have to understand, Ron's kind of an idiot when it comes to girls," Harry laughed.

The conversation continued in this manner for several minutes. Harry and Ginny each took turns reminded Hermione of moments hinting at Ron's affection for her including Ron's jealousy of Viktor Krum and Cormac McLaggen to his desperation for her during his time in the hospital wing due to poisoned mead and everything in between. Fifteen minutes later Hermione had regained her dignity and was ready to face Ron if need be.

With Hermione's confidence regained, the three friends moved their conversation to the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone over to Bill and Fleur's for supper, leaving the other occupants of the house a chicken pot pie that needed to be cooked. Ginny took the home made pie and put it into the oven to cook as the three friends enjoyed a pleasant conversation for the first time in over a year.

In the middle of a particularly humorous story involving Luna and a particularly hungry garden gnome a loud cough came from the other side of the room. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione immediately looked up from their conversation to find Ron entering the kitchen looking at the floor with none of his regular humor in his expression.

Hermione's face immediately darkened upon Ron's entrance. Harry and Ginny quickly looked at each other immediately feeling awkward. Harry noticed that Hermione fingers were digging into her palms.

"Err…" Harry began not quite sure what to say or do.

"Harry! I just remembered I…err… wanted to show you something…err-" Ginny quickly said.

"It's okay guys. I think Ronald and I need to talk," Hermione said lowly.

Harry and Ginny both nodded and quickly fled the room to let Ron and Hermione "work out their differences". Although as soon as they made it to the living the room they both grinned at each other.

"You don't happen to have any Extendable Ears?" Harry asked Ginny with an evil grin.

Ginny's eyes widened and her grin turned mischievous.

"I'll be right back," she whispered.

A/N: I was hit with an urge to write at four in the morning. I pulled out my laptop and opened a fresh word document and the words started appearing. I worked hard on this chapter so I'm hoping you enjoy it. Please review if you enjoyed or disliked the story. I like to think that each hit is someone actually reading my work and appreciate every review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, locations, or other creations discovered by Jo.

Chapter 4

Ginny came bounding down the stairs with two Extendable Ears for Harry and herself. She quickly jumped onto the sofa next to him, seemly without thinking causing his heart to flutter in his chest.

"We shouldn't go right next to the door in case one of them storms out or something," Ginny said logically handing an ear to him.

They each plugged the end of their respective Extendable Ears into their ears while slowly slinking it under the door. Harry was expecting there to be sound magnified magically into his ear but heard only silence. He looked at Ginny puzzled but she only shook her head and pressed a finger to her lips.

The first sounds Harry heard were those of Ron's footsteps. The sound of a chair being pulled out from under the table could be heard as Ron sat down. He coughed awkwardly.

"Look, Hermione, I-" he began.

"I don't want you to apologize unless you mean it," Hermione cut in coldly.

Silence.

"Who says I was going to apologize?" Ron replied in the same cold tone.

Harry glanced at Ginny who rolled her eyes.

Hermione snorted. "Oh _really_ Ronald, what did you come to tell me then?"

"I-err-well," Ron stumbled.

Harry imagined that Ron's face would be turning red quickly. He bit the insides of his cheeks to keep himself from laughing.

"Well?" Hermione asked testily.

"Err, well I _was_ going to apologize," he mumbled.

Hermione coughed.

"But now I'm not so sure," he finished sarcastically.

A moment's silence ensued before-

"Really Ronald, you are the _biggest_ prat I have _ever_ had the misfortune to meet!" Hermione sneered.

In unison, Harry and Ginny fell back in the sofa and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Really, I'm surprised Hermione fell for this oaf. He really doesn't think, my brother, does he?" Ginny said to Harry.

"Well, he really doesn't have the best tact, but Ron's got-erm-_personality._" Harry finished as an eruption of sound came from the kitchen.

"Well it's not my fault that you're too high and mighty to accept a simple apology and understand that it's not uncommon for people to make mistakes! Especially me!" Ron shouted.

"You think this is my fault? Honestly Ronald, you've put me through so much in these past few years, I wonder if you do these things on purpose!" she returned slightly quieter than Ron.

"What are you talking about?" Ron snapped.

"Oh don't get _even_ get me started Ronald! Do you have _any_ idea what you've put me through since the day I _met_ you."

There was a silence as this accusation was processed.

"I-what-that's- you-" he spluttered.

Harry heard the sounds of Hermione standing up.

"Year one," Hermione hissed, "You make fun of me constantly to the point where I can't take it anymore and break down, and I get attacked by a mountain troll. All I ever did was try to be friends with you and Harry."

Ron suddenly found his voice.

"It's not my fault you were obnoxious. Besides that was when we were eleven."

"I was twelve," Hermione corrected.

"Okay, you were twelve. The point is we were kids. I was immature, I get it." Ron retorted.

"You _were_ immature. Ron, you still have a lot to learn. You want more recent events? Fine I'll skip over third year when you didn't talk to me for weeks for no reason. I'll skip fourth year and the Yule Ball too. You want recent? Let's talk about sixth year. During our sixth year I asked to Slughorn's Christmas party. I-well I did some other things too that you obviously don't know about-"

Harry laughed as he recalled Hermione Confunding McLaggen as well as the extra help she gave Ron with his homework.

"And what did you do?" Hermione asked accusingly.

A sound that sounded like the last croak of a dying frog escaped from the back of Ron's throat.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"These two will never change," Harry mumbled.

"I know," Ginny moaned exasperated.

"I, well, I had good reason to do what I did!" Ron retorted weakly.

"Oh really Ronald, please do tell." Hermione replied.

Ron's reply sounded as though he knew this conversation was not going the way he had planned it.

"Look, it really doesn't matter anymore because I know I was wrong and-"

"Doesn't matter?" Hermione whispered dangerously quiet. "Doesn't matter? Maybe to you it doesn't matter. Maybe you don't think anything of it. But me? I spent weeks wondering _what_ I could have _possibly_ done wrong to make you-to make you so angry that you just went and pulled a stunt like that!"

"Do you really want to know?" Ron asked glumly.

"Yes Ronald, as I said before, _do tell._"

"IdiditbecauseIwasjealousyoukissedKrum." Ron strung together.

"Sorry?" Hermione said.

"I said that I did it because I was jealous that you kissed Viktor Krum. At that point I was the only one who hadn't kissed anyone and I realized that you kissed him and something inside me sort of exploded." he told her.

There was a short silence before Hermione replied.

"Are you _serious_?" Hermione inquired.

"Err…yeah," Ron replied stupidly.

"Ron," Hermione started in a sort of forced tone of kindness. Apparently she had remembered Harry's advice to cut him some slack. "How could you possibly be jealous of Viktor when I spend every day with you?"

Ron did not immediately respond.

"Well, obviously I can't be jealous anymore."

Harry had not expected this response.

"Look, Hermione, I know I've been a right foul git over these past few years, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I walked out on you and Harry on the search for the Horcruxes. I'm sorry that I dated Lavender bloody Brown. I'm sorrier than you'll ever know. Obviously I'm an idiot who will always make mistakes. One thing I'm sure about is that I don't want to lose you again." Ron said firmly.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other with their jaws hanging open.

"Bloody hell!" Harry said shocked.

"Where did my brother go?" Ginny asked in mock concern.

Hermione still had not responded by the time Harry and Ginny had gotten over the shock of Ron's new found "tact" enough to pay attention to conversation again.

"Ron I'm touched," she said through a forced snigger, "but you'll have to do better than that to win back my affection. But I accept your apology if that's what you're looking for."

"Really?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Only if you truly mean it," she said still speaking in a forced mixture of frustration and amusement.

"That's brilliant!" Ron replied in triumph.

"Really Harry, did you teach my brother some maturity on this…err…_Horcrux_ hunt?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't teach him anything. He learned this by himself, shockingly, on the Horcrux hunt." Harry returned.

Ginny looked ready to question him about the journey that he, Ron, and Hermione had participated in but there was suddenly more conversation that could be heard from the kitchen.

"Anything else you'd like to talk about Ronald?" Hermione asked in an eerily calm tone.

"I can't believe Hermione is over this that easily. I reckon she's softened up a bit," Ginny said disbelievingly.

"Well with all the near death experiences last year-" Harry began but decided to stop at the expression on Ginny's face. He then resolved the problem temporarily by pointing at the Extendable Ear and pressing a finger to his mouth.

"Actually yeah there is," Ron answered. "I was wondering what your plans were for Australia?"

"I-well-" Hermione started. She seemed taken aback by Ron's sudden interest in her family life. "Well I haven't really planned it out but I'd like to go and get them soon."

"Because, well if you don't mind I'd like to go with you," Ron said awkwardly.

"Ron's that's really sweet but I don't think you'd really want to come. I'm going to have to take my parents back by a muggle means – an airplane- and my dad can get a little overprotective sometimes." Hermione reasoned.

"Oh, well, if you don't want me to come I won't but-" he said disheartened.

"Ron, don't be stupid. Of course I'd love you to come but I just don't think you'd really enjoy yourself much. If you want to come by all means do so I'm just saying it's going to be really boring."

"Hermione I want to come with you. You don't have to do this alone this time." Ron replied.

"Ron, I-"

But Hermione didn't get to finish what she was going to say. There was a muffled sound and then a silence that lasted unusually long.

"No!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Harry asked her stupidly.

Ginny looked at him with an expressionthat said _are you seriously that dumb?_

"What do you think just happened? Hermione's gone soft on me! They're snogging for Merlin's sake!" Ginny said harshly.

Harry laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Ginny.

"You know this is the perfect opportunity for payback," he sniggered.

Ginny donned a wicked grin and jumped to her feet. "You're right! This is perfect! What are we waiting for? Oh, Ron is going to get it for walking in on us last year" At these words Ginny's ears began to glow.

"Erm, yeah, too bad we don't have a camera. We're not that mean though," Harry contemplated trying to change the subject.

"Actually I _do_ have one upstairs in my room," Ginny said with an even wickeder grin.

"I was only joking!" Harry said alarmed as he wrapped up his Extendable Ear and put it into his pocket. "Not that I wouldn't mind doing that to Ron, but Hermione doesn't deserve that!"

"I suppose you're right," Ginny said deflated. "Come on, let's go before we miss our opportunity!" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet.

Harry quickly jumped to his feet but remained there only momentarily. In his rush to accommodate Ginny's wishes he lost his balance and fell to the ground taking Ginny with him. The position he found himself in was an awkward one. Ginny was lying on her back facing upward. Harry found himself above her face to face.

"Sorry I just erm-"

"Tripped," Ginny finished for him. She was breathless. Harry realized that he was too.

"Here let me just," Harry said trying to force his limbs to stand up. He found that all efforts proved impossible. Ginny's gazed seemed to have a hold on him. He found that he was slowly leaning down when they were rudely interrupted.

The door to the sitting from the kitchen banged open.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Ron nearly shouted. "It shook the whole damn house!"

His attention was immediately pointed to his best mate lying on top of his baby sister on the floor. "And just what do you think you two are doing?" He asked rudely.

Harry laughed ignoring Ron's question and still looking at Ginny.

"Looks like we were interrupted again," he said with a grin.

"I guess that's what you get whenever you try to seek revenge," Ginny replied reflecting Harry's grin.

-------

A/N: I just updated this chapter with a few grammar mistakes I missed the first time around. I'm having some serious writer's block but I haven't forgotten this story, don't worry!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fabulous creations of J

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fabulous creations of J. K. Rowling.

**Chapter 5**

"Relax, Ron," Ginny said coolly, "he just tripped."

"Sorry," Harry chuckled untangling his legs from Ginny's.

"It's fine," she laughed.

"Yeah, it's all fine for you," Ron said sarcastically.

"Oh, come off it, Ron. Don't act so innocent," Ginny replied pushing Harry to his feet and standing up herself.

Ron looked stupidly at Ginny while Harry sniggered.

"What?" Ron asked with a hollow voice.

"We're not stupid," she said straightening her sweater.

Harry couldn't contain his grin.

"You don't think we _know_ why all of that yelling finally stopped?" Ginny said sarcastically.

Ron's face turned a scarlet to rival the color of his hair. He opened his mouth to reply when Hermione walked into the room and interrupted him.

"What's going on in here?" she asked curiously.

"We should be asking you the same thing," Ginny replied, eyebrows raised.

Hermione's face flushed at Ginny's statement. Neither Ron nor Hermione could respond to this and resolved to look anywhere but at Ginny. Ginny, satisfied that she had embarrassed her brother sufficiently, resumed her previous spot on the couch. Harry, feeling awkward, decided to sit down next to her.

"So you lot have finally gotten things sorted out then?" Ginny asked casually.

"Yes!" Hermione replied almost too quickly, eager to change the topic.

"And?" Ginny pressed. Harry thought she had done a perfect job acting like she had known nothing.

"Well," Hermione began, flushing darker still, "we've decided that Ron's going to come with me to Australia to free my parents."

"So you two are finally together?" Ginny asked, eyeing both of them.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but it was not she who answered.

"Yes," Ron responded confidently, looking Ginny directly in the eye.

"Well it's about time," Harry said leaning back and placing his hands behind his head.

"Like we'd bloody well need you approval anyway," Ron replied sarcastically.

At this comment the room went silent. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all stared at Ron, mouths open and eyebrows through the roof.

"What?" Ron questioned innocently.

"I'm not really sure," Hermione began, "I know how to respond to that."

"Well he's a filthy hypocrite is what," Ginny said with a hint of annoyance.

"Well obviously," Hermione replied in a similar tone.

"I don't really know what you guys are talking about," Ron said stupidly.

He was again met with dumbstruck expressions by all.

"Well, I'm off to bed," Harry said suddenly standing up, jumping at the opportunity to avoid a touchy subject.

Ginny opened her mouth in protest, but Hermione recognized this and immediately responded.

"I'm pretty tired too," she said forcing a yawn.

Ginny threw daggers at Hermione through her eyes. She was ready for another go at her brother.

"I could probably sleep too," Ron said dully glancing out the window to the pitch black sky.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way over to the stairs, all eager to avoid any further problems with the youngest Weasley. Once they had started up the stairs, Harry heard Ginny begin to follow them, mumbling under her breath. They dropped Hermione off at Ginny's room and continued to Ron's room. When they arrived in Ron's room, Ron dropped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling while Harry sat on the camp bed that was set up for him. It was apparent that neither was ready for sleep.

As Harry sat there, the realization hit him that Ron and Hermione would be going to Australia without him. This immediately dampened his spirits.

"So when are you leaving?" Harry asked in what he hoped sounded like a cheerful tone. Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed by Ron.

"Tuesday," Ron responded coming out of his daydream. He sat up and looked at Harry. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Harry said too quickly, glancing at Ron and quickly looking away.

"I know it's not nothing," said Ron.

Harry looked back at Ron and then looked away again.

"It's just…I dunno, weird I guess," Harry began deliberately.

Ron watched Harry, still clueless as to what he was talking about.

"This is the first time that we're not doing something, us three," Harry said cautiously.

"Oh," Ron said awkwardly. He paused. "Well, you won't be entirely alone. Ginny's not coming either."

"Oh," Harry replied. He shifted uncomfortably. "How long will you be gone?"

"I dunno really," Ron said. "It depends on how long it takes to locate her parents, modify their memories, and then return by muggle fashion. I would say that it will probably take a month."

"Oh," Harry said.

"You probably wouldn't want to come anyway; it's not going to be fun or anything," Ron assured him.

"I know. It's just, weird to think about all of these changes," Harry explained.

"Yeah, definitely," Ron replied in an entirely different tone.

Harry had no response to Ron's reaction and remained silent. He couldn't explain to Ron his fears of what a month alone with his sister while Hermione and he were out on another adventure. Before he could draw any conclusions, Harry drifted off into much needed sleep.

A/N: _I know this is a short chapter, but I'm trying to keep this story alive and this seemed like the most appropriate place to cut the story for now._


End file.
